An Awesome Silence
by Animeandcreativity
Summary: Matthew is a boy with selective muteness. People usually don't notice him. But one day, Gilbert Beilschmidt does. Going through the troubles of life, can Gilbert get Matthew to speak to him? PruCan/ AU/ Rated T for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to readers to people who have read my other story and hello to all my new readers. I was at home and had a burning urge to write a PruCan story. What can I say; they are so just cute together. **

_Why should I eat a Twix=Thoughts_

"Why should I eat a Twix"=Speech

**So with no ado, here is the story.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Being mute was horrible. Matthew was not fully mute, he just had selective mutism. When people did hear about his condition they either gave him pity glances or said he was a faker and he liked the attention. But, it did the opposite. The thing that really made it horrible to Matthew was how people did not pay him attention. His brother, Alfred, was the complete opposite of him in the sense that he was loud, talkative, and energetic. Since Matthew didn't talk, people forgot him. He so wished he could talk to people but it was impossible for him.

Unfortunately, his selective mutism happened while he was around people. What people did not understand is that he did not choose not to talk around people, he just couldn't. His vocal cords would not work even if he tried and tried and tried. Eventually Matthew gave up trying to talk to people. He had a withdrawal from the world and became extremely shy and moody. After the withdrawal Matthew started to have sleep problem and had sensitivity to noises and crowds. When Matthew could fall asleep, he dreamed that someone would pay him heed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**That is all I can will write for now. Tomorrow I ****shall try to post a super duper long chapter and continue for there. Don't worry PruCan fans, Gilbert will meet Matthew next chapter. So as the French say…Adieu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not writing in a long time. I got hit with that large brick called reality and it sucked. I toke a good look at my grades and I saw I had to study my ass off. Since these 9 weeks has just ended, I had a short weekend to try to write something. Onto the story! Instead of meeting Gilbert this chapter, Matthew will meet Gilbert the next. Here's a little filler to get to now Matthew better. For those people who don't know what selective mutism is, it when a person cannot speak facing a certain situation. I'm not talking about shyness; they can't physically speak not matter how hard they try. Many people with selective mutism go through harsh bullying due to misunderstandings or people who don't understand that selective mutism is an actual disease. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. It made me feel so happy to see the reviews. Well enough said and here is the story.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-o-o-o**

Have you ever had a morning where you wake up so tired, you turn your alarm clock and go back to sleep? Then, when you wake up, you're late? Well this scenario was happening to Matthew. _Well, what a horrible way to start the school year. Why didn't Alfred wake me up? _Getting dressed and putting Kumajirou, his stuffed bear, in his backpack he ran downstairs. Mathew looked at the clock and froze. It said 6:30. When he woke up his clock said 7:30 so why- "Matthew dude why you up so early?"

Trying to see the source of the noise Matthew whipped around. Standing he saw his brother Alfred standing in his pj's and yawing. When Matthew didn't say anything Alfred started talking "Why did you wake up so early? Trying to meet someone? Cuz I don't know anyone who would want to wake up so early. Didn't you see the time? Wait a minute; don't tell me you forgot to set your clock back 1 hour? Today's day light savings day! Haha, there's always one person!" Realizing what Alfred was true; Matthew grumpily went back to his room and fell on his bed still on his clothes. Unable to think fall asleep, Matthew started to think.

Today was the first day of him being a junior going to Hale's High School. Alfred would also be going there starting today. Sometimes, Matthew wished Alfred wouldn't go to the same school as him. At those times he argued with himself saying that was a bad thing to wish and how he should not say things like that. But the other side of Matthew was persistent. When Matthew was little, he was a happy little child that talked and interacted like all other children. But when Matthew turned 5 this all changed.

All of the sudden he disappeared.

Not literal of course, but no one would notice him. Matthew spoke less and less until he just stopped speaking to people. All he did was watched them go on their life's. When people actually saw him, he couldn't talk. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't talk. When he was by himself, he could talk and talk he did. Matthew said many things, anything to himself. Poetry, lyrics from songs, lines from movies, anything. When one day his parents had noticed him, they had noticed that they had never heard him talk for time. Fearing for a mental disability they had sent him to a doctor

Those were some of the most depressing days Matthew had gone through. It was like those rehab tv shows where they would keep on saying, "Its all of your fault your family is torn up! You need to stop neing selfish!" As the doctor keeped on repeating those words, Matthew was depressed. He always thought it was his fault for everything wrong that happened in the world. Maybe it was.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well that's all for tonight folks. I got to practice with my flute. My hope to all of the people stuck in Hurricane Sandy. I'm not in the bad zone but I do live on the east coast. As Alfred would say "That's one big motherfucker." Nutella tastes good with everything and Peace out!**


End file.
